


Steel and Ice

by Ysolde



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysolde/pseuds/Ysolde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happens when steel meets ice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel and Ice

Let us ponder for a moment the properties of ice. It is a solid and yet it is less dense than water. It can be crafted into many differing forms both beautiful and harsh. Let us imagine this ice in the form of a sculpture or a statue, a statue of a young girl holing out her hand in a warding gesture. This statue might perchance be stronger than flesh and bone that is true, but could it possibly be stronger than steel? Simple physics suggests that perhaps the main body of this ice sculpture might stop a steel sword in mid swing, but a delicately made hand and arm? No, those would be carved apart and shattered, the steel blade lodging into the neck or body of the ice statue forever ruining its delicate beauty.

Now let us take this image from our imagination and put it into a reality. A frozen fjord in a mythical kingdom called Arendelle. A young prince has just smashed the arm of this ice statue and lodged his sword into the center mass of our ice statue, but this ice statue is not any simple ice statue it was once a living breathing woman. Instead of shattering ice this statue spews out red liquid blood and a ragged voice screams in pain, anger, and violence, "NO! Annah! You bastard!"

The young prince doesn't have very long to regret his actions as a thousand shards of ice piece his body and kill him on the spot. The owner of the ragged voice drags herself to the bleeding statue that is already resolving back into the bleeding body of a young woman. The white blonde woman holds the dying auburn haired girl in her arms and hears her last words, " . . .Elsa . . . do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Yes . . . yes . . . please . . ." Elsa's words to her sister go unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a Prologue and really I am evil.


End file.
